


私 生 活

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 浪費了秋天夕陽週日 以及不多的邂逅反復來來去去的我 只能尾隨時代（人們）的腳步——《私生活》





	私 生 活

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 披著無銘皮的士郎君 x FGO里的殺階切嗣（強調）。
> 
> 一趟車。  
> 作者沒有良心，很無聊废话也超多，也很可能OOC。  
> 我真的很無聊。車技也不好。  
> 被月球文風帶偏到不行，果然是有讓我這網黃作家開車力不從心的能力。
> 
> 一時興起才產出這種東西，實在沒什麼信心。

「Servant Archer，回應召喚前來報道。」

——不知道是第幾次了，他想。而且順理成章的，即使是被告知了這是二十一世紀初的某個時間點也不見得有什麼特別的意義，畢竟那些必要的調整在之前已經完成。面前紅棕色頭髮的女性……不，考慮到她看上去大概二十歲不到，也許稱為少女更為妥當——好像還有什麼疑問似的看著他停頓了一下，然後才仿佛有點慌張地對他行禮。

 

「啊，對不起！……我是藤丸立香，是迦勒底的Master，請多關照，Archer. 嘛，怎麼都好，先去跟醫生他們打個招呼吧。」

 

……一看就知道那是對他的真名抱有疑問——然而，不是有或者沒有，也不是想和不想透露的問題，只不過現界的時候生前記憶常常是混亂甚至是空白而已。他現界時可以獲得必要的知識，保留戰鬥技巧甚至是生前性格，然而「那邊」卻把這一切的由來剝奪甚至抹殺：要麼就是認為沒有這些也沒問題，要麼就是認為沒有這些會更好。說明了這些以後穿著白大褂的男人皺起眉頭感歎著，雖然知道差不多是這樣，但被判定為「不需要」的話就生前記憶也剝奪什麼的，血汗工廠就大概是這麼回事吧？然而——到底是該說世事難料，還是怎麼「又是」這樣呢。有人敲響了控制室的門，而從外面傳來的那個聲音——

 

「——噢，打擾了。我們用之前去收集到的多餘材料做了點零食。」

 

……熟悉到讓人火大。

 

「哇是零食，來得正好！」

 

被稱為醫生的男子剛剛還在感歎阿賴耶真是沒血沒淚，下一秒就蹦噠著跑去開門，戴眼鏡的女孩說那我去泡茶，然後……

 

「怎麼到了哪裡都是你啊！」

 

「……該說這句話的是我。」

 

他忍不住皺起眉頭歎氣，甚至覺得還不如被剝奪所有記憶，發生什麼都不要想起來的好。而且這次也許更糟糕：就好像一個阿爾斯特的庫丘林還不夠煩似的，這裡竟然有三個：兩個Lancer一個Caster，而聽說他們以前曾經遇到過Berserker的第四個的時候他忍不住頭疼起來——畢竟，光是一個藍色的槍兵也已經差不多能讓他想起某次聖杯戰爭的許多事情，甚至連那個討人厭的英雄王都記起來了（唯一的好消息也許是他不在這裡）。而在他們出戰若干次之後。他終於還是忍不住對Master說煩請不要把他們放到一起，少女充滿狐疑地看了看他，勉強答應了。

 

……他也不知道自己是高估了剝奪他記憶的這個系統抑或是低估了記憶和感情這種東西的重量——也許兩者都有。而比這更糟糕的是，他可以輕易想起自己曾經和庫丘林是針鋒相對的敵人，然而要想起些以前經歷過的，愉快的或是有意義的事卻不見得那麼容易。他以為自己會習慣：畢竟在一段時間以後他也差不多可以和Caster和平相處幾分鐘或是十幾分鐘：也許是因為他不記得他們曾經是那樣的敵對關係，又或者是因為Caster的性格相對來說還是屬於沒那麼討厭的那種：怎麼都好，至少那似乎是可以習慣的。說不定終有一天他也會和Lancer，乃至是，跟他自己和解……

 

……就好像這樣下去一切就都能好起來似的，即使是他也無法說清那片混沌和空白後面到底藏了什麼。

 

直到那個披著紅色斗篷，蒙著面的暗殺者從他身邊走過。

 

太糟糕了。

——他不喜歡這個形容，但確實是只有宛如被刺穿心臟一般疼痛這種表達能夠描述它，像是痛得要連心跳也忘記。記憶，過去，感情如雷光一般擊中身體，混沌和空白被燒卻蒸發——甚至意識不到自己停下了腳步。

 

「Archer？怎麼了？」

「……沒事。」

他強壓聲音里的顫抖，纏繞在心中的疑問只有一個。

——然而那大約也算不上什麼「疑問」了。

 

「——Master，那是誰？」

「嗯？說剛剛路過的Assassin嗎？說是守護者……」

 

那片混沌同時渴求著抗拒著這個回答。

 

「……衛宮先生吧，我和他還算是同鄉。就是看上去不太好相處……」

 

少女苦笑著說出答案。

 

果然啊，他想。

是啊。

除了他還有誰能喚醒「那個」呢。

 

*

 

雖然這麼說多少有點奇怪，然而在他成為「無銘」之前，當他還是生者的時候，並不是沒有和其他人一樣活過。也許這個故事和所有故事一樣要以「從前」開始：一個孩子在一次毀滅整個城鎮的大火之後失去了一切：家人，朋友，原來的生活，甚至差點連生命都失去，在那片焦土上，一個人找到他，拯救了他，給他庇護和新的生活，並順理成章地成為了他的父親。

他們不是沒有過普通而安定的生活，儘管那個孩子……之後的某個少年在心中當然也有過疑問；又或者說——到底只是因為他當時年紀還小，對自己和那個男人經歷了什麼，以及對自己當時所說的「正義的夥伴」這幾個字的確切意味並不清楚，還是說，那個少年……不是對這些事一無所知，而是自欺欺人地裝作不知道呢？

 

他也經歷了這一切，卻沒有這個問題的答案。他當然記得少年在被倖存者的罪惡感吞噬以後是如何長成大人，成為所謂「正義的夥伴」，度過沒什麼光彩和驕傲可言的一生；也記得自己為了引發奇跡做了什麼，和至今仍要為此償還的代價——然而那些又確確實實是不一樣的。

 

那個孩子的名字是衛宮士郎。

 

他以為自己已經永遠失去了這一部分，或者說，他到現在也確信那是不可能取回的「記憶」：畢竟，如果是跟那個隨便打個照面就能引起他嚴重不適跟厭惡感的Lancer一同去「冬木市」出戰若干次以後，頂多也只是取回作為Archer參加聖杯戰爭，而不能取回作為Master的「衛宮士郎」在那裡的記憶而只能是意識到這一點的話，他現在所取得的，關於那個孩子的一切，大約也只可能是所謂的「記錄」了。長大成人以後的那個孩子也好，死後用這種方式繼續償還著自己引發的奇跡的代價的，現在的「他自己」也好，都以為一切早就被捲進「歲月」的漩渦之中，連同名字一起被倖存者的罪惡感吞沒乃至是灰飛煙滅……

……然而，沒有，這世界又跟他開了個惡劣的玩笑，把那些本應忘卻甚至是抹殺的那些，還給這個已經離那個少年很遙遠的「他自己」了。

 

*

 

……把話說得簡單點吧。

那個名為衛宮士郎的少年，曾對拯救他的，後來成為他父親的男人抱有某種超過感激和尊敬的感情，確切地說，是情慾。雖然，別說對養父母，就算是曾經對親生父母抱有情慾也並不見得有什麼稀奇，會跨越那一線的畢竟還是少數——然而，對於想成為「正義的夥伴」的少年來說，這種事於他而言，恐怕無法接受吧。

那個少年曾在那些難以入睡的夜晚里撫慰自己——當然不止一次，腦海裡滿是那個人的身影。在那些幻想裡他理所當然地叫他「切嗣」——男人說自己大限將至，說自己遲早會變成糟老頭，到時候就只好拜託士郎了。然而，至少在少年的記憶，或者是想象之中，他終究也就是普通的中年男性的模樣，臉上的肌膚，軀體上的肌肉都開始鬆弛——少年想，它們肯定也曾經因為年輕或是因為鍛煉而緊緻光彩過，然而比起陌生的光彩，他毫無疑問更喜歡眼前這些他熟悉的痕跡，乃至是那上面的種種傷痕。切嗣也許會拒絕他，也許會在他親吻他的脖頸胸口乳頭突出的肋骨身上的疤痕那時候說不要，或者是推開他——然而終究會妥協，他會像以前一樣，像容忍孩子的任性一般，即使是並不情願也接受他這種無理要求。少年會用手和嘴愛撫切嗣的性器直到那裡充血膨脹最後塞滿他的嘴，再好一點，就是切嗣會忍不住按著他的頭操他的嘴，在他那裡尋求這種實在不應該有的愉悅……要是切嗣喜歡這樣，他當然是因此窒息而死也願意。然後切嗣也許會跟他說，過來，士郎，並任由他做自己想做的事：進入他弄痛他佔有他也好，溫柔對待他給他快樂也好，都會准許都會應允都會接受。至於之後怎麼樣……根本不需要考慮。

 

很快，一切就會自然而然的恢復「正常」，用不了多少時間的——經歷了災難的少年對此再清楚不過。

 

……說到底這可不見得是什麼有志於成為「正義的夥伴」的人該有的念頭：現在知曉這些事的他這麼想，當時的少年也一樣是這麼想。而至於少年在意識到類似「自己應該和那些人一起死去」，「活下來一定是因為還有什麼需要完成」——乃至是「你的命已經不是自己的了」這些想法……在被人們所說的倖存者的罪惡感吞噬之前，是否也曾為那些明明平淡無奇，很多人都或多或少有過的幻想苦惱萬分，乃至是覺得自己罪惡深重？他不知道——想不起來了，又或者說在交給他的「記錄」里也並沒有這部分，只是……

 

……那種感情，那些情慾，一定也和其他的一樣，成為了被抹殺的「私慾」的一部分吧——畢竟少年的概念中所謂「正義的夥伴」就是這樣的。說他們做得太多想得太少也可以，總是有意無意忽略重要的東西，永遠都是太遲才明白道理也無所謂……

 

畢竟，少年也好，他也好，都一樣這麼活過。

 

*

 

但事情遠遠沒有那麼簡單。

「衛宮士郎」當然希望衛宮切嗣能夠記得他：只是如果對方真的記起了，自然而然的，他就只可能停留在以前的位置上，不可能得到更多；而反過來，如果切嗣記不起他或者是只有與他相遇之前的記憶，似乎就可能得到更多——然而從另一方面來說，也是什麼都沒有。

 

哪邊都只是空虛，哪邊都毫無意義——「無銘」嘲笑著在記錄里甦醒的衛宮士郎，一如他曾經做過的那樣。

 

……他和Assassin也不是沒有一同去過冬木市出戰，跟Master一起到過切嗣將他救出的那個地點：衛宮士郎怕是怎麼樣也不可能忘記那裡的；他甚至也直接對對方說過自己是他曾經救過的那個孩子……但都是徒勞。道理都明白——畢竟不是誰都能取回生前所有記憶或者記錄，如果情況確實是像少女說的那樣，那個男人也成為了守護者。靈魂被收到抑止之輪的話——沒有人能比無銘更加了解現界的時候記憶，或者「讀取記錄的機能」會遭遇什麼樣的阻礙和破壞：然而，這種事……衛宮士郎當然是不怎麼願意相信這樣繼續下去自己也一樣什麼也得不到，一如他也不願意相信「正義的夥伴」這種了不起的理想只會迎來那樣的末路。而無銘說是看不慣這些，卻也不見得真的有阻止他的打算：與其說那是因為他失去了這部分記憶所以不會明白，還不如說是因為他早已喪失了類似的機能。

 

……「無銘」終究離記錄里的少年太遠了，即使那也曾經是他自己。

 

而少年還在將自己往深淵推去，一如他曾經做過的那樣。人類——生者也好，他們這樣的死者也好，多多少少都會覺得所謂的偶然事件是無法預料，可以避免的，而它們帶來的後果又與這些事件本身緊密聯繫著——就好像沒有發生這件事，就不會有它帶來的後果。然而，導致這些後果出現的原因，都在事件發生之前，刻在了行為與思想之中。

 

……並不是做什麼都無法改變結局，只是結局已被寫好而時候未到。衛宮士郎不能理解，或者說他拒絕去理解這一點——所以他一方面還會不時跟衛宮切嗣搭話，另一方面卻拙劣地模仿著「無銘」的作風……

 

……蠢死了。他腹誹著。

 

Master在又一次完成對特異點的修正之後患了重感冒。在這期間，迦勒底的一部分發電機因為附近發生地震需要進行持續半天到一天的檢查維護……所以無法單獨行動的Servant會靈體化降低消耗。如果說這兩件事一起發生還能算是個偶然，那麼他在這期間去到Assassin的房間，在叫門幾次以後沒有人回答就被那股不好的預感驅使著推開門沖了進去——就很難再以純粹的偶然解釋了。

 

「……滾。」

 

他聽到Assassin用切嗣的聲音說——那是少年最不願意聽到的，然而糟糕的是他還是個孩子的時候就學會了兩件事：第一件叫做永不放棄，第二件說不定就叫做死纏爛打。Assassin並沒有維持武裝，當然沒有蒙面也沒有披上兜帽，只是側躺在床上仿佛是呼吸困難一般——他很虛弱，肉眼可見的虛弱——在這個認知浮出水面以後衛宮士郎就難免慌張得幾乎要失去理智。

——這根本不合常理。迦勒底並沒有切斷魔力供給而只不過是減少了一些，如果是現界時被賦予了單獨行動技能，肯定不會在魔力的供給減少以後馬上陷入衰弱……大約是有什麼原因使魔力的消耗變大了，而本來的迴路在供給減少之後並不足以支撐這種消耗吧？

 

「……我叫你滾。」

男人的聲音因為衰弱和呼吸顫抖。

 

「……不行啊。眼睜睜的看著切嗣這樣……我做不到。」他的聲音也一樣顫抖著，他當然知道這意味著什麼。Master的健康狀況已經很糟糕，說不定維持和瑪修的契約，以及不需要她直接供給魔力的Servant的非正式契約就已經給她帶來很多負擔；羅曼醫生和達芬奇現在大概也都在忙著檢修設施之類的工作，現在……尤其是不知道原因的狀況之下，去問他們肯定也於事無補……

 

都是藉口。

都是理由。

 

……切嗣不會消失，畢竟就算是Master死亡的情況下，不擁有單獨行動的能力的Servant繼續停留四五個小時也是很常見的。

 

……他知道切嗣不會消失，然而沒辦法看著他痛苦的樣子而什麼都不做？開什麼玩笑。不如說，他期待著這一切的發生，也一樣不希望它發生——

 

「……不行，這樣下去你會消失。」

 

……太晚了。

 

「……消失了也，跟你沒關係……」Assassin喘著氣說，那的確是意料之中的回答。他用手抓著對方的一邊手腕，光是稍微收緊一點點，暗殺者都似乎要因為痛楚倒吸一口涼氣——簡直就是從另一方面證明了現在的他不堪一擊。太晚了，太晚了，身體先於理智行動。他想這麼做嗎——他不知道，但卻已經掐著切嗣的牙關親了過去，舌頭伸進去舔過牙齒也頂著對方柔軟的舌頭。切嗣終究只是發出了那麼一點抵抗——而他也並不願意細究那是不是他的全力了：那是因為他無法抵抗魔力向他流去的感覺也好，還是因為他已經對這種接觸無比陌生也好，都改變不了這種抵抗很快就已偃旗息鼓的事實。從舔舐到吮吸再到啃咬也不見得用了多少時間，他只是，想要繼續。

魔力供給，黏膜接觸。

呵。

那畢竟也很難說是親吻那種通常而言會帶著更為美好的感情和意味的行為——但他寧願認為它是。離開之後暗殺者喘著氣還咳嗽了幾聲，手指關節甚至因為繃緊而泛紅。

 

那是衛宮士郎曾經的幻想，曾是他想要的一切。也許現在也是——然而在進行下去以前又難免要猶豫……

切嗣一定會很困擾吧，畢竟一直以來他將這個跟他並無血緣關係的孩子視如己出，當然會既失望又難過——想到這裡他甚至要停下扯下對方衣物的手，然而暗殺者只是皺起眉頭，縱是看著他也不帶半點感情，頂多只是對這種接觸感到陌生，卻不見得是真正的抗拒。

不抗拒，也不見得會迎合，甚至有可能是無法意識到他意慾進行的這種行為背後連帶了怎麼樣的意味。

 

他當然因此感到痛苦。

不如說，到了這一刻，他終於是理解了「無銘」所說的「什麼都得不到」是什麼意思——然而也同時感到興奮，各種意味上的。那和他想象的當然不一樣：切嗣的身上佈滿傷痕和歲月帶來的痕跡，然而在外表上看並沒有那麼多被魔術侵蝕的跡象：他並不是作為魔術師將自己燃燒殆盡的，他年輕過，強壯過，但那些也都是過去了；可是，和切嗣恰好相反，暗殺者的身上很難找到所謂時間的蹤跡，也沒有傷痕，只有被魔術侵蝕的殘留。他將Assassin的性器含到嘴裡，一邊試著將手指擠進窄道的時候Assassin似乎長歎了一口氣，像是發出褒獎又像是表達欲求——那毫無疑問的讓衛宮士郎心情複雜，但當Assassin按著他的頭試圖進入得更深的時候他便沒什麼餘力去考慮這些了。

……因為魔力向他流去而尋求更多也好，因為肉體的快樂而向他尋求更多也好，無所謂了——衛宮士郎想著——他以前也是一樣，想著只要那是切嗣期望的他就都會去做，即使切嗣從來沒有那麼想過。Assassin的內裡絞緊了他的手指，他適應得很快，雖然他還是難免會擔心自己會不會弄痛對方——畢竟剛剛他也只是用了一點點力氣就讓他快要叫痛了……暗殺者嘴裡發出的聲音像是呻吟又像是嗚咽，他甚至分不清那是因為快樂還是苦痛。

 

快點。他喘著氣說。與其說是放棄掙扎，不如說他也許在事實上並沒有掙扎過。這樣想也許才是正確的——只是黏膜接觸，只是魔力供給，就算是到了稱之為「性交」的那一步也沒有更多的意味，不需掩飾沒有羞恥不用壓抑，因為那些都是多餘的。在他進入的時候暗殺者喘息著，一邊抓著床單，手指關節繃緊到發白，一邊撫慰自己甚至不時向他迎過去。他向暗殺者的胸口靠過去的時候對方只是仿佛不知道他要做什麼一般看了他一眼，隨後就好像也已經不管不顧，任由他一邊進入得更深的同時吮吸啃咬著他的乳頭，用舌頭摩擦著那裡的肌膚直到它紅腫挺立，濕漉漉的，乃至是讓他低吟著按著他的頭示意他可以繼續這麼做。

他看著他，眼睛濕潤，像是絲毫不介意將自己交給他似的。

他彎起暗殺者的一邊大腿動作，同時以手掌撫慰對方充血膨脹的器官。身下的男人閉著眼睛，不再抓著床單卻是用手指摩擦著積壓著剛剛被好好照顧了一把而現在大概還是紅腫濕潤的乳頭——太刺激了。他徒勞的想。Assassin在他的某次推進以後喘息著呻吟著顫抖著，弓起身體達到高潮，而他也因為柔軟的內裡一下子絞緊射了出來。

 

還是做了啊。他想。

然後，然後當然沒有什麼別的再發生。暗殺者躺在那裡，機械一般堅固，野獸一般冷漠，即使剛剛他的身體似乎還熱情而毫無保留地回應情慾……但是……

 

總有但是。

 

……他當然可以就這樣把他看做替代品——不承認這一點而裝作不知道，裝作「他就是」又有什麼困難呢？只是不想，不想將對方看做記憶裡的那個衛宮切嗣——畢竟，即使終有一天會遠去，即使已經遠去，那于少年來說，也一樣是珍貴的回憶，無可替代的寶物。

 

意識到這一點的瞬間，衛宮士郎只覺得一陣刺痛湧上胸口。

 

不想讓「別人」佔據心中的那個位置，不想失去那些一起度過的時光。

……即使他已經做出選擇，已經把自己推向深淵；即使他終歸是什麼都得不到，終點只有空虛。

 

「……支撐半天左右應該沒問題吧，我去告訴醫生他們。」

「隨便你。」

他聽到暗殺者說。

 

身後房間的門關上以後他忽然有種想抽煙的衝動，然而，無論是他還是無銘都沒有這種習慣……

 

……投影出香煙什麼的，太奇怪了。他想。

 

只好忍耐了。

 

*

 

「藤丸君？昨天你和Archer他們進行靈子轉移了吧？我在監視器上看到了這個……誒，不過……」

男子好像面有難色似的說出這些話，好像還在搖擺，並不確定自己要說的內容是不是有說出來的價值似的。

 

「嗯？」

 

少女反坐在椅子上嚼著薯片，看到屏幕上的畫面時停頓了一下。

 

「……之前，這裡，好像是顯示的“無銘（Nameless）”吧？」

 

fin.

 

 

後記：

瘋了瘋了我已經瘋了。

真的不太好，不行了。

有沒有美游哥x老豆（胡亂翻書

 

我瘋了我沒有人性也沒有良心的！！！（打自己）

 

「你老豆不是你老豆，所以你就可以搞他了。」

 

~~他為什麼會在進入單獨行動mode以後頂了巨大debuff。你猜啊。你猜啊。（……~~


End file.
